Prompt 34: Alex & Jo attend a dinner party
by FYeahAlexJo
Summary: Fanfic idea: I really don't like how all of Alex's friends ignore Jo on the show, so something good about that in a fanfic would be great; what about Jolex invited to dinner with all the other doctors/Alex's friends?


"You know some people would say this is the ultimate display of love," Jo said as she stepped onto the Shepherd front porch.

Alex grinned as he placed his hand lightly on her lower back, "Is that a fact?"

Jo paused and quickly turned to face him, "I don't know if this is a good idea…"

"Look, just try it. If it's bad, we'll leave," he offered.

"Let me just go ahead and tell you, it will be bad. They hate me."

"They don't hate you. They don't know you," he offered as she looked away. "Look, they aren't going away and we need to try to be sociable together with our friends. I hang out with Edwards."

"Steph isn't a superior that looks at you like you're trash," she said with an eye roll as she walked towards the door.

He quickly followed, "Are you so sure about that?"

Before Jo could respond, the door opened quickly with Derek welcoming them inside. Alex eyed Jo as she slipped off her coat and held it to her chest. He once again placed a hand in the small of her back and whispered, "Relax, no one's even paying us any attention."

Jo turned to him with narrowed eyes, "Then why are we here?"

"Wilson! It's good to see you," Callie beamed as she walked over. "I hear you're back on my service tomorrow. I have an amputation revision scheduled if you want to take the lead."

Jo's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"I don't know why you get all excited about bones," Alex muttered.

Callie quirked a brow, "Because she's a hardcore badass. Isn't that right Wilson?" When Jo nodded with a smile, Callie added, "Plus we decided she needs the physical outlet to handle the stress of dating you."

Alex put his hand over his chest, "Ouch." He turned to Jo with a wounded expression, "You really said that?"

Jo's eyes widened and she looked to Callie for help, "Well…I…."

"Oh chill out, I said it," Callie interjected. "Not that it isn't true. How long have you put up with him?"

Jo looked to Alex, "Umm, what is it? A year and a half, right?"

Alex looked skeptical, "Has it really been that long? Wow."

Callie looked between them excitedly, "You guys are too cute. So marriage? Babies?"

Both Alex and Jo froze as Meredith walked up, "Why do you both look so scared?"

"I brought up kids," Callie mumbled. "And now they're both freaked."

"I'm not freaked about having kids," Alex retorted sharply.

"Well you looked freaked," Meredith teased with a smile. "Don't you think it's time to start thinking about that? You're getting kinda old."

"It's not like we can make any babies anyway with you in our bed." He turned back to Jo and took her hand, "Come on."

They quickly walked out the door and onto the porch. Jo pulled on his hand to try to make him stop and said with a laugh, "Where are you going?"

Alex continued walking without turning to her, "Home."

"Alex," Jo squeezed his hand and stopped walking. "Alex, come on. What's wrong?"

He turned slowly and put his hands on his hips, "You were right, okay? This was a bad idea. Let's just…get out of here."

Jo slowly took a step towards him and placed her hands on his waist, "Alex, they're your friends. They are going to tease you. They always have, right?"

Alex looked back into the house, "That's different. They shouldn't tease about this."

Jo smiled softly as he gestured between them, "I appreciate that, but are you saying you never teased them about their relationships?" Alex started to speak before Jo interjected, "Be honest."

Alex grumbled, "Fine. But still."

She grinned widely at him, "And I know they've teased you unmercifully about past girlfriends. Don't act like they haven't."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Oh that's different."

She let out a slight giggle, "How?"

He looked off and let out a deep breath slowly before turning back to her. "They weren't you," he said softly.

Jo's eyes widened in surprise at his earnest declaration, "Alex…"

"They should take you more seriously. I mean….And they shouldn't joke about…They should just keep quiet."

She ran her hands up his sides and smiled at him, "That's what friends do Alex."

He looked at her deeply, "You're different. I can't have you spooked off because of them and their stupid jokes."

She tilted her head, "Do I look like I'm running?" He smiled softly at her as she continued, "Besides, I want them to include me in stuff and if that means teasing banter about us having babies then oh well."

He looked at her with wonder, "You're serious."

"They are your friends, Alex. Of course I want to be included. That's all I want."

He raised his eyebrows, "All you want?"

She gave a flirty grin as she backed up towards the house, "Well for the next couple of hours, then we'll revisit that."

He smirked and caught up with her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders before returning to the party.


End file.
